


Hades’s first time babysitting

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Babysitting in the Underworld, F/M, Gen, Hades is soft for Persephone, Hermes is tired, Persephone schemes, She’s smarter then people think, Zeus is Zeus, happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: After helping the royal couple heal, Hermes needs their help. Just how does Hades do when tasked with a job he’s never done...babysitting?
Relationships: Hades & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Hades’s first time babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> So here’s the next one shot. Also known as have no clue what I am doing, but this made me happy to write, so hopefully you’ll like reading it.
> 
> Orpheus is still 6, almost 7. This is about mid-winter or the winter solstice.

Once again I own nothing, Hadestown belongs to the wonderful Anaïs Mitchell.

_Italics-inner thoughts_

Regular-normal story

" "-Speech 

  
**3 months after Greatest Trick-midwinter**

Hermes winced as he realized the issue. ' _Old father Zeus needs him to run a big errand. Which ok, that’s his job and this needs to be handled quickly before Hera finds out. But with it being winter, Persephone’s down below. So who can watch Orpheus? He can’t take him with, this ain’t that kind of job. Maybe Persephone can still watch him? Things have been mild this winter, which bodes well for her and Hades being in a good mood. Sighing, he realized this was the best option. Hopefully, they won’t mind watching him for a day or so.'_ “Orpheus my boy, get some toys together. You’re gonna go see Lady Persephone and Mr. Hades. I have to run an errand, so you’re gonna stay with them. I’ll be back in the morning after breakfast to get you. Come on, let’s get a bag together, we have to get the train up and running as well.” 

“Persephone please watch him. I have to do this for Zeus before he decides I need a bolt to the head. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. He has all his things, he’ll be good. I just need you to watch him,” came spilling out of Herme’s mouth. If she says no, he doesn’t know what he can do with Orpheus. 

Persephone smiled. “Relax brother. Yes, Hades and I can watch him overnight. Go run your errand for Zeus. The boy will be fine with us. Go tell him you’ll see him tomorrow…. Orpheus my boy...do you want to meet my dog?” 

10 min later….

“Mr. Hades!! Your dog is so cute! Does he help you and Lady Persephone? Can he do tricks? Lady Persephone got him to sit.”

Hades smiled. He might grumble, but he does like the boy. _He’s innocent still. He doesn’t realize what his job means yet, for all he knows the title. That’s all right though. He’ll help Hermes keep the boy as innocent as possible for now. Maybe if they watch him enough, Steph will be willing to take the risk._

“Orpheus my boy, thank you. Yes, Cerberus does help us, and he can do tricks. But you know what...he’s been working mighty hard. Why don’t you take him and do some exploring? He won’t let you get into trouble. You're a kid, go explore. Just stay with Cerberus.” 

“Mr. Hermes wanted me to stay with either you or Lady Persephone Mr. Hades. He doesn’t want me getting into trouble.”

“Well then, how about a tour of the underworld by its king huh? Cerberus and I will keep you out of trouble. And I need a break from these papers. So come on my boy, let’s go explore.”

“Yes, sir Mr. Hades! Let’s go Cerberus!”

In the royal bedroom that night…

Persephone smirked. Her man was worn out. The king of the Underworld brought to a state of complete exhaustion by a boy and their dog. _‘Good though she thinks, good that he’s spending time with the boy, that he’s willing to put aside work for a child. A few more years while Orpheus is still cute, and she’ll have him giving her a baby.’_ With that thought, a different kind of smirk crossed her face. One Hades and Hermes both call her scheming face. _‘Oh yes, won’t an heir piss everyone off up on the mountain. Not to mention mama. Well too damn bad. She waited for a reason, had to get everything in order. Now Hermes is just as quick to listen to her and Hades as he is Zeus, Hestia sends them invites all the time, making it easy to see each during the warm months, and their wealth is piling up due to the factories and the metal. Metals the folk up top pay good money for. No one is going to disrupt Hephaestus’s supply lines. Oh yes, another few years and it’ll be time. Now though a reward for Hades.’_

“Hades my love, did the boy wear you out?”

“Lover, that boy is worse then Hermes at his most excitable. I don’t see how Hermes gets anything done with him around. The questions alone lover. Won’t lie though, had fun showing everything off. The workers liked him, they were all respectful. Actually got a few ideas based on some things he said. I think we found a new judge once it’s his time ...Persephone why are you smiling at me like that?”

“Because husband, I like seeing you with a little one to show off, and to show off to. I agree with that point, by the way. But for now-husband mine, I think you deserve a little reward.”

“A reward?”

“Yes, a reward. For taking such good care of him. And for showing me our future. Now we’re not quite there yet, but how about we practice making our heir?”

Orpheus was worried. He knows nothing down here will hurt him, not in Mr. Hades' palace, and definitely not with Cerberus with him. But he keeps hearing noises. Mr. Hermes and Mr. Hades told him to stay out of trouble ...but what if Lady Persephone was in trouble? He had to be brave and check. Besides he has Cerberus and he won’t let anything bad happen. After a quick check to make sure he has his stick, just in case, he grabs Cerberus’s collar. Creeping slowly he follows the noise. _‘Good thing I’m checking he thinks, the noise is coming from Lady Persephone’s room.’_ Now he remembers this sound, he heard it on the train when Mr. Hermes played his prank. Mr. Hermes said it was a good sound, but he doesn’t think screams are good. Taking a deep breath, and getting a good grip in both the collar and his weapon, Orpheus nudges open the door.

* * *

The next day….

“Orpheus where in the Styx did you get a knife?! Put that down before you cut yourself. I have told you a thousand times not to play with weapons.”

“It’s ok Mr. Hermes, Mr. Hades give me it! He called it a gag gift.”

“Mr. Hades gave you a gag gift? Orpheus my boy, what happened before Mr. Hades gave you that very sharp knife?”

“Well, I heard a noise coming from Lady Persephone’s bedroom so I went with Cerberus to check. But she was ok, she was with Mr. Hades in bed. Mr. Hades said they were grown-up wrestling. And I’m not supposed to do it until I join Lady Persephone on the train as an old man, and that I needed to go back to bed with Cerberus. Then he gave me the knife to keep the other noises away. Mr. Hermes, why is your face changing colors?”

“What was Lady Persephone doing?”

“She was in the bed, with a blanket over her. She told me to go back to bed as well. That she’d make sure I didn’t hear any more noises. Mr. Hermes, quick question. Why is grown-up wrestling naked?”

* * *

“Hades lover, what are you smiling about? Hermes is going to kill us for last night. I told him we could take care of Orpheus, and we instead got caught in bed by him.” 

“The boy’s getting big. He obviously likes Cerberus….when’s the next hell hound litter due? The boy deserves a good present.”


End file.
